


Week of Rapunzel 2020

by SioDymph



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi, Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020 (Disney), Shorts, snippits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Here's a series of shorts dedicated to Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020!
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Day 1: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting these prompts a little late, but better late than never! I've been super busy, but Rapuznel is one of my favorite princesses and I didn't want to miss out on her fan week!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this special set of prompts I have planned for everyone's favorite solar-powered princess!

Growing up with Gothel, there hadn’t been much to look forwards too. Every day had been the same.

Gothel would leave.

Rapunzel would do all of her daughterly duties.

Then, she’d spend the rest of the day trying entertain herself.

She’d paint. She’d read. She’d sing, dance, practice guitar, sew, weather-watch, star-chart. Anything she could think of. Anything to keep her from going insane with boredom.

Gothel would come home.

Gothel would brush her hair. Using Rapunzel’s magic to win back some of her youth and beauty.

Then, they’d have dinner together and the day would be over.

That same cycle. Everyday. For years on end.

The only thing that ever broke that cycle was her birthday.

But it wasn’t the small gifts from Gothel that made it different. Gothel had a habit of always giving her tiny treats. Trinkets meant to pacify her, keep her from asking too many questions. What really made her birthday special was something that had nothing to do with Gothel or her prison.

Her birthday was the only day that something amazing would happen. Each day, on the evening of her birthday the sky would light up with floating lights.

Every year, without fail, it was something Rapunzel could look forwards to.

It wasn’t much. But it was something.

Something that was beautiful to watch. Fascinating her. She spent years studying the lights. Trying to tell from a distance, just what they were. They weren’t stars. They lived too far south so they couldn’t be aurora borealis. Rapunzel couldn’t tell what they were. They felt so magical and mysterious...

But it was more than that. Though she had never been able to explain why, Rapunzel felt connected to those floating lights. It was like they had been made for her. That someone, or something, had been calling out to her. That she wasn’t alone in her little tower, locked away from the world.

Rapunzel would always be grateful to her parents for starting that tradition of lighting the lanterns on her birthday.

They quite literally saved her life. They had given Rapunzel hope. They had inspired curiosity and courage in her. They called out to her. And they had never given up on her.

Rapunzel’s life was much different now from her childhood…

The entire world was opened up to her now. She had so many people in her life who loved her. Genuinely loved her.

Everything was brighter. Warmer.

And her birthday was no exception. Now, she got to be in the center of all the festivities rather than an on-looker from worlds away. She got to dance and sing and learn about her Kingdom’s traditions. Learn all about Corona’s fascination with light.

And most wonderful was when the time came to light the lanterns. To watch as hundreds of people carefully crafted their lanterns from painted paper and string. And then to be there when all of those beautiful lanterns took flight…

It still baffled Rapunzel that all those lights she saw as a child were all unique. Each and every lantern had been lovingly made by a person. Hundreds, if not thousands or people across the capital of Corona.

And now she was finally here, with them all.

And she was able to light her own lantern. Her own light that could go out into the world alongside all her new family and friends.

For her, that was one of the most precious gifts of all…


	2. Day 2: Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use this prompt as an excuse for the gang to talk about all of Rapunzel's little nicknames lol

It all started when Eugene accidentally called her by her old nickname.

The whole gang had met at the Snuggly Ducking for game night. With everything that happened they deserved a night to just let loose and have fun. Plus Cass was leaving for her big journey soon and Rapunzel wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Since Rapunzel was the most-honest of the bunch, she was in charge of shuffling their deck of cards.

While she shuffled the deck and passed out cards, Eugene playfully elbowed her. “You made sure to give me all the good cards, right Blondie?”

“I never understood that name.” Varian mused.

Eugene looked over at the kid with a frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Like, I get that it’s sentimental and all. But… she’s not even blonde anymore!” Varian said gesturing to Rapunzel’s newly-cut hair.

“He’s got a point.” Cass added.

Eugene looked between the two of them, dumbfounded. “So what am I supposed to call my fiancé? _Brunettie???_ ”

“That sounds like the name of a cookie.” Keira said.

“Or some sort of fancy drink!” Lance added.

“But that’s not a name for a person.” Cass continued. “It’s a horrible nickname!”

“Oh and yours is much better?” Eugene snapped.

Cass’s gloating quickly turned into a frown. “You got a problem with my nicknames?”

“Oh no! No problem at all.” Eugene replied sarcastically. “Except when you’re best friend gets mistaken from decorating presents!”

Rapunzel and the rest of the table gave Eugene a blank look.

“You know?” Eugene said, losing steam slightly. “Cause Raps sounds a lot like Wrap. Like wrapping presents?”

“You try too hard.” Keira teased.

“Hey! I try a perfect amount for someone in my situation!”

“You have a valid point too.” Lance added, his fingers moved to his chin as he thought. “It’s not a bad idea, trying to simplify a big name like Rapunzel. But Raps is kinda abrupt and stiff. Doesn’t flow naturally.”

Picking up her ax, Cass began sharpening the head. “Keep going. See what happens.”

Lance raised his hands in mock-defense, squeaking out. “It’s a great nickname!”

“Thank you.” She said smugly, lowering her ax.

Nervously, Lance continued. “But… Uh… I’m just saying. If _I_ were to give Rapunzel here a nickname. I’d call her something cutesy and sweet.”

“Like what?” Varian asked.

“Like…” Lance though for a moment before an idea came to him. “Like Punzie!”

Varian almost choked on his drink for a moment.

Cass laughed. “Punzie?!”

“That as ridiculous-sounding as Raps.” Keira said dryly.

“Ok now we’re back to square one.” Eugene sighed melodramatically. “We gotta give Blondie here a new nickname! Come on people! Where’s your creativity?!”

For a while everyone was silent. No one could think of anything on the spot.

A few times, Lance and Varian tried to speak up, only to quickly shake their heads and mutter to themselves. While Cass and Keira glared at everyone around the table.

Until finally, Catalina spoke up. “Well… If I were to give Rapunzel a new nickname. I’d call her Sunshine. Because she always makes your day brighter.”

“Aww, thank you Catalina!” Rapunzel replied. “That’s so sweet of you to say!”

“Sunshine, eh?” Eugene said. Testing out the way the name sounded. “Sunshine…”

“Is that good enough for his royal highness of nicknames?” Cass asked.

“You know what? I think I like it!” Eugene replied. “Sunshine it is!”

“That settles that!” Varian added. “Now you have the perfect nickname that won’t contradict your appearance!”

“I didn’t know that was a problem, but I’m glad we solved it!” Rapunzel cheered.

“Now can we get back to our game?” Keira said. Picking up her stack of cards and hiding them close to her face. “Or have you already forgotten we were in the middle of a match?”

“In your dreams.” Cass replied.

“Hope you kids are ready to taste failure!” Eugene said boldly.

Lance smirked before picking up his own cards. “And new rule! Whoever loses this round has to whip up a batch of Brunetties for the rest of the table!”


	3. Day 3: Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little reflection on Rapunzel and her rather cosmic destiny.

All of her life, Rapunzel always felt like her life had been claimed by a magical destiny.

Her Mother and her own life had been saved by a magic flower. And in the process she had been gifted with her unusual magic powers.

Before she was even born it was like the Universe had decided that she would be the Sundrop’s vessel. That she would be the one to restore balance between day and night. That she would have this grand destiny.

Many people had tried to use her. To take advantage of her powers and use them for their own selfish purposes. Gothel had hidden her away, controlling every aspect of her life, all in the hopes of maintaining her youth and beauty forever. And Zhan Tiri had hoped to drain her, stealing away all her powers and taking them for her own, all so she could rule the world with absolute control.

Even Varian had tried to hijack her powers at one point. Before either of them even knew how to control her magic, he’d demanded that she save his father. They were on much better terms now but Rapunzel still remembered the anger and desperation the boy had held in his eyes.

Too this day she was still haunted by that moment the Stabbington Brothers tried to kidnap her and sell her off to the highest bidder. Even though that moment had just been a trick by Gothel, Rapunzel knew in her heart that she couldn’t be the only person selfish enough to kidnap her and use her for her hair…

It always seemed like her powers were too much for this world. With the looming threat of people trying to manipulate or steal her magic, Rapunzel had always hoped there’d be a way to free the world from her powers. To place the Sundrop somewhere it could never be stolen again.

So when the Moonstone began calling out to her, Rapunzel realized it could be both a gift and a curse.

On one hand, it had provided Rapunzel with a very clear path, lined in black rocks, to lead her to a potential solution to all her problems.

But on the other hand, she had been going into the unknown. She hardly knew what the Sundrop really was, and the Moonstone was even more alien to her. She had no idea what it was, why it was in her fate, or what it would do to her. She’d even feared that her road to the dark kingdom was one she wouldn’t return from…

But not for a single moment, was she ever alone on her journey.

Through thick and thin, Eugene, Pascal and Lance always had her back.

And though it took a little time, she was able to remedy and heal her relationships with Cass and Varian.

With all of their love and strength, Rapunzel was able to go to the Dark Kingdom, return home, defeat Zhan Tiri and all of her wicked schemes and restore balance to the world.

And in the process she finally fulfilled her destiny and sent both the magic of the Moonstone and the power of the Sundrop back into the cosmos where they truly belonged.

Many people pitied her. Thinking that when she scarified all those powers. That she had given up her greater destiny. But for Rapunzel, that couldn’t be further from the truth.

But as she stood there on that alter with Eugene a year later, for everyone in the Kingdom to see, she knew she was starting her new dream with Eugene.

And from that moment on, she was forging her own destiny.


	4. Day 4: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll admit I was most-excited to write this prompt, and it ended up a lot bigger than my other prompts! (I might even adapt this into a full story if I have the time.)
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this AU where Gothel's Garden was a little bigger...

Rapunzel had always felt rather lonely.

When Mother would leave each day, Rapunzel would be left all by herself. And if it weren’t for Pascal she’d be completely alone. For hours, sometimes days on end.

All alone in the tower.

She wasn’t ungrateful. Mother always talked about how wicked and dangerous the world was. How each day when she left the tower she was making a huge sacrifice, not just for herself but for Rapunzel too. Mother would tell her things like that all the time. She worked hard to keep Rapunzel fed and clothed, and above all else, safe.

Still though, when she was by herself in the tower she often wished she had someone to play with. Someone to help her do all of her chores. Just someone to talk to.

Then, one night, she finally got her wish.

That night when Mother came home, Rapunzel saw a strange sight. There was a bundle in her arms. And a small figure was following her.

Nobody ever accompanied Mother out into the world. Rapunzel never saw another person with Mother when she was outside. Ever.

Instinctively she hid behind the curtains, peaking through a tear in the fabric to look down. Perhaps that little figure was one of those blood-thirsty ruffians Mother always warned her about. What if they had threatened to hurt Mother unless she gave the brute her hair!

But then, she heard Mother’s secret message. One she’d only sing when things were perfectly safe.

“Rapunzel? Rapunzel! Let down your hair!”

That was supposed to mean it was safe to show herself, and let Mother into the tower. But who was that person standing next to her?

But Mother had given her an order. And it would be impolite to disobey her.

So feeling nervous, Rapunzel unfurled a rope ladder fixed to the side of the ledge, and dropped it down.

Mother moved the bundle in her arms so it was strapped to her back. And then she and the figure began to climb. The whole time, Rapunzel continued to hide behind the curtain. Watching the figure with Mother climbing up. Who were they? And what on Earth were they doing with Mother?

“There you are, my precious little flower!” Mother exclaimed when she finally reached the top of the tower. As she stepped down, she pet Rapunzel’s head. “You certainly took your sweet time bringing down the ladder.”

“I’m sorry Mother!” Rapunzel was quick to say. “I wanted to make sure the coast was clear.”

“It’s always good to be cautious, but I promise you dear, everything is perfectly fine!” Mother said before continuing. “Now come over here. You wouldn’t want to make a bad impression in our guests, now would you?”

“Guests?” Rapunzel asked curiously.

Just as she stepped forwards, the mystery person finished climbing and reached the ledge. And suddenly, Rapunzel was face to face with a boy. Not much older than herself. He didn’t look like the hideous, monstrous men Mother had warned her about. This boy looked nice, with neatly combed brown hair and a shy smile.

“Uhhh, hi?” The boy said, looking between Rapunzel, Mother, and the rest of their home.

“Rapunzel,” Mother said, taking control of the situation. “I’d like you to meet Horace. He’ll be staying with us from now on.”

“Hello Horace.” Rapunzel said, putting her hand forwards. People always shook hands when they met. At least they always did in books. She was happy to see Horace knew this too. He took her hand and after they shook, Rapunzel helped pull the boy up into the tower.

“Hi Rapunzel… Wow! Your home is so big! It’s beautiful!” Horace marveled.

“It’s your home now as well.” Mother said warmly.

“Ms. Gothel, I don’t know what to say. Thank you so mu-” Horace tried to say.

“Like I told you dear, I’ve been looking for you for a long time, so there’s no need to thank me. And don’t call me Ms. Gothel, _Mother_ will do just fine.”

“Mother…” Horace said softly to himself.

“That’s right.” Mother said with a grin. “And I almost forgot! We have another guest who will be staying with us. One who I’ll need both of you to help me care for.”

“Who would that be?” Rapunzel asked, looking around. She hadn’t seen a second figure following Mother.

“Right here!” Mother replied. Pulling the bundle off her back and showing it to Rapunzel.

Inside the bundle of blankets was a baby. One with raven black hair and one streak of electric blue hair.

“This is Varian! He’ll be your other brother.”

“Hi Varian!” Rapunzel cheered, growing even more excited. Mother handed her the baby, and Rapunzel gladly took the child safely into her arms and began cooing at them.

“Do you know why his hair looks like that?” Horace asked, peering over Rapunzel’s shoulder to look at Varian.

“I believe he has a unique power.” Mother explained. “All three of you are magical. Special. But the world is a horribly cruel place and if they found out about your abilities, they’d hunt you down and hurt you. Or worse…”

Horace and Rapunzel paled at Mother’s words.

“That’s why I need you all to stay here in the tower. Where you’re safe. All I ask in return is that you all do your part to make our home presentable, and take care of one another when I’m not here.”

“We can do that!” Rapunzel agreed.

Horace nodded.

Mother smiled, stroking some of Rapunzel’s golden hair. Before turning to Horace. “And Horace dear, I need you to help protect this house, protect Rapunzel and Varian from any outsiders. Can you do that?”

Horace nodded again.

“Horace I need to hear you say so.” Mother said testily.

“Yes Goth- I mean, yes Mother. I promise, I will do everything I can to keep all of you safe.”

All at once, Mother’s irritated look melted away. She patted him on the cheek. “Perfect.”

Moving past the children, Mother closed the doors to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Then taking, Rapunzel and Horace by the hand, Mother guided them all inside.

“Now come along dears. It’s been a long day. Why don’t we all sit down and Rapunzel can show us her magical hair.”

As they gathered around the warm fire, Rapunzel was utterly elated. She beamed as she held baby Varian in her arms.

Not only did she get one new brother, but two! Now, she’d never feel lonely again!

She couldn’t wait to show Horace and Varian everything tomorrow morning...


	5. Chapter 5: Life as a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some of my thoughts on Rapunzel and her change from being "the girl in the tower" to "the Crown Princess of Corona"

As a little girl, Rapunzel would have never guessed she was a princess.

Growing up, Gothel had always told her that she was born from a sundrop that fell from the heavens that grew into a beautiful flower. And when she’d read fairytales, that sort of thing seemed to happen all the time, she Rapunzel never questioned it that hard.

She’d also read plenty of stories about princesses and princes. But those characters seemed to flawless and perfect. Rapunzel doubted she’d ever be like those figures from her stories.

How was she to know that she was actually the daughter of a King and Queen? That she was the rightful Crown Princess of Corona? Sometimes it still baffled Rapunzel that she was actually royalty.

Rapunzel quickly learned that being an actual princess was a lot different from all those stories she’d read as a child. Being a princess meant she had important duties and responsibilities that she had never been prepared for. And being the crown princess doubled all those duties and responsibilities.

Most days began somewhat similarly. She’d start her morning with her parents, discussing their plans for the day. Then she was off her classes. The depending on what was going on, she’d either accompany her mother to help settle local disputes in the community, accompany her father to negotiations, or simply hang out with Eugene and her friends.

She enjoyed most of the courses she took. Learning about science and strategy and learning all of Corona’s history and traditions.

Her other duties could be more taxing. Having to settle people’s disputes, listen to peoples complains and pleas and learning that Corona was very different from its perfect appearance on the outside. Or helping make big choices that could affect the citizen of Corona, learning even more about Corona’s dark and unbalanced history.

And it always felt like she was being watched. It didn’t matter if she was in front of an audience, sitting at a meeting, or even just milling about the castle. There was usually someone keeping an eye on her.

She could understand why her parents would do something like that. They’d already lost their daughter once, and couldn’t bear losing her again. But at the same time, it could feel rather unnerving and made the castle feel less welcoming.

But at the end of the day, even with all the attention of responsibilities, Rapunzel would never give up on her new life.

Because no matter what, this Life as a princess was Rapunzel’s life. It was one she accepted for herself.

She’d gladly be a princess. Learning how to be a good leader. Caring for everyone in her Kingdom and doing what she could to help Corona continue to flourish.

Each day she was growing. Getting a little stronger. Learning new things about the world and herself. Learning how to stand tall and be a wise and fair leader.

And as she learned and grew she was always surrounded by family and friends who truly cared for her. Who wanted what was best for her. Not once did they ever make her feel unsupported. They were always there for her. Every step of the way. They loved her.

So even though she’d never asked for the Life of a Princess, she was up to the challenge. This life was one she’d gladly accept and hold onto for the rest of her life.


	6. Day 6: Brunette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme was perfect for some hair-positivity! I've always been curious how a lot of the symbolism in Rapunzel's hair, so I thought I'd like to share some of my own feelings in this prompt.

Rapunzel loved her brown hair.

To her it spelled freedom.

All her childhood, Gothel had tried to tell her that her little patch of brown hair had been bad. Corrupted. A result of someone trying to steal her hair and destroy her magic.

From a young age that she had been taught that her golden hair was what made her special. And it was the only thing that made her important and worth protecting. Without it she’d be nothing.

And now, all of that golden hair she’d coveted was gone. And gone for good this time.

And Rapunzel had never felt happier.

At first she’d been terrified when Eugene cut her hair. When the last of her magic disappeared she thought that would be the end of everything.

But then Eugene just smiled and held her close saying, “You know, I’ve always had a thing for brunettes…”

With just one word, Rapunzel knew everything would be ok.

And now, having magically regrown and given up the golden hair again, Rapunzel was caught off-guard by how light she felt now. Quite literally. Without 70 feet of hair weighing her down, she was suddenly reminded of how it felt to have short hair. Not only that, but she no longer had the heavy weight of an unknown, cosmic destiny weighing down on her shoulders either.

Now, for the first time in over a year, Rapunzel felt like she could breath.

She could enjoy her weightless. Feel the breeze on the back of her next. Love the way her hair looked now. Love how free she was now.

Rapunzel couldn’t help but smile when her mother brushed a comb lightly through her hair.

“Just a little bit longer, dear. I’m almost done.” Her mother tried to say.

Rapunzel almost laughed. What use to be a labor for hours, now only took a few minutes. It was hardly something that she struggled to have patience for.

“It’s fine Mom!” Rapunzel replied with a smile. “Really, this is nothing. You should have seen what it used to be like when my hair was tangled mess!”

While Rapunzel laughed, she could feel her Mom tense a little. Sometimes Rapunzel forgot how it could still be a sore subject. And she couldn’t help but feel a clenching in her gut when her Mom continued.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.” She said softly.

“My hair?” Rapunzel asked uncertainly.

“Do you ever miss it?” Her Mom asked. “The hair you were born with, your enchanted hair?”

Rapunzel took a moment to think about it. She already knew the answer, however she needed to find the right way to say it.

“When I was younger, I use to wonder who I was. Or why I looked the way I did. The only clues I had were the floating lanterns you and Dad sent out. And this,” As Rapunzel spoke, she tugged at the short, brown locks that still tickled her neck. “This little lock of hair. You’re hair. Our hair.”

Rapunzel turned to look at her mom as she continued.

“If you ask me, this is what connects us. More than any magic hair or Sundrop ever will.”

With a light laugh, her Mom pulled Rapunzel into a hug. “I’m glad you love you hair. I… I’ve always wanted to tell you how happy I am that you inherited my family’s shade of brunette, but I was afraid of hurting your feelings. You use to have such fantastical hair-”

“And now I have something much better.” Rapunzel continued. “And I wouldn’t take it any other way.”


	7. Day 7: Free Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's my last addition to Rapunzel Appreciation Week! I hope you've enjoyed my prompts and have fun reading this final snippet!

Rapunzel loved being at the port. The sun was shining down bright and warm. Waves lapped against the docks, making the ships bob up and down. And there was breeze on her face, tugging lightly on her hair, that smelled like fresh sea salt and adventure.

All around people hurried to and fro, carrying bags and crates. Either returning home and preparing to embark on some new journey. It was all so exciting!

There was so much to see and hear and smell and feel. She got so enamored she almost tripped over a barrel being rolled down the center of the docks.

“Woah!” Eugene called out. Pulling Rapunzel out of the way at the last moment. “You got watch where you’re going, Sunshine!”

“Sorry!” Rapunzel replied sheepishly to the sailors as they passed by with their barrels.

Once they were gone, Rapunzel and Eugene continued on hand in hand.

“You’re really looking forwards to this trip, huh?” Eugene said.

“Is it obvious?” Rapunzel asked.

“A’yep!” Eugene replied.

“I can’t help it!” Rapunzel admitted. “I can’t wait to see what Arendelle again.”

Eugene didn’t seem as elated. “Last time we went there for a coronation, we ended up stranded in the middle of a blizzard. So count me as skeptical.”

“I know last time wasn’t very ideal. But first impressions are never perfect. I mean, just look at how we first met.”

“That it true.” Eugene said with some thought. “My warm welcome was being knocked out cold and tied up in human hair.”

“But we made thing work.” Rapunzel tried to emphasize. “And I bet this trip to Arendelle will be even better.”

“Let’s hope so.” Eugene agreed with a smirk. “Cause I think I deal with enough magical women already.”

“And I’m so excited to meet Queen Anna.” Rapunzel continued. “Last time we went I didn’t get to talk with her but she seemed really nice.”

“From what I saw she looked very friendly. All bubbly and sweet.” Eugene said. “Kinda reminded me of someone I know.”

Before Rapunzel could respond they came across their royal ship. The _C.S.S. Solarus_. A gorgeous ship, inlaid with green and golden paint. And on the sails flew a massive version of the Kingdom’s flag. It was a ship meant to show off Corona’s pride and spirit, often used for diplomatic trips. And now the Solarus would be bring them to Arendelle for the royal coronation of Queen Anna.

“You ever get nervous about sailing?” Eugene asked.

“Hardly ever. I prefer flying but sailing can be just as fun in my opinion.” Rapunzel replied, marveling as the ships Royal Purple sails billowed in the wind. “Why are you scared?”

“I wouldn’t say scared, per say.” Eugene said. “I’m more uhhh, concerned? Last time we were out on open waters, we had to deal with pirates and sea monsters and cursed islands. And those kinds of things don’t just go away.”

Before he could keep going, Rapunzel reached out and took both of his hands in her’s and kissed them lightly. “Well if we do run into trouble again. Then I’m sure we can handle it together.”

“You sure about that?” Eugene asked.

“Positive.” Rapunzel said, adamantly. “We’ve been through so much together, I’m sure we can handle anything new that comes our way!”

That at least made Eugene relax a little. “You ready for a new adventure?”

“Are you?” Rapunzel asked teasingly.

Eugene paused for a moment before chuckling to himself. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Then we better get going!” Rapunzel cheered, skipping up the ladder to the Solarus and exploring the deck of the ship.

Eugene watched her go with a loving smile on his face before following her to their next big adventure…


End file.
